Golden Heart
by Robby Frame
Summary: A story of Puss in Boots and Kitty One shot. Rated T just to be safe. Read to know it's content. My first fan fiction.


**My first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. And plz help me get better. Your help will be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own puss in boots**

It is a peaceful night in San Ricardo. The villagers are all sound asleep in their respective houses while the guards of the town are patrolling around to ensure that the town remain safe from banditos that are up to no good. Not to mention that the stars are all displaying their beauty in the cold night sky. The moon stood high in the sky, shining so bright, so beautiful that puts the stars around it to shame.

On the roof a certain orphanage, a certain orange cat is witnessing the beauty of the moon while relaxing his body that had been tired all day long from escaping the commandante and his fellow guards. His mind however, is thinking of a certain black she-cat, thinking of how well they got along, even after she betrayed him. But she did make it up to him by helping him escape from prison to save the town.

Funny how they were rivals when they first met, fighting over just about everything, and now they have become best friends, companions, two cats who's bond cannot be broken and always together in all of their adventures.

His mind was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice the cat he is thinking about had sneaked up onto the roof and is currently standing a few feet behind him. "Puss?" Puss immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to face the cat that called him. "Kitty? Didn't expect to see you here at this time. I thought you were at your place, sleeping" He answered. Kitty walked up beside him and sat herself down and shrugged "I don't know. I guess I just felt like seeing you" she blushed at her sentence.

Puss just looked at her and said "why do you want to see me?" "I felt lonely. And I wanted to be with you. And also I want your hat" she answered. Puss raised his eyebrow until he noticed that he felt a little chill on top of his head. He placed his paw on his head where his hat was placed, only to find it missing.

He gave Kitty an annoyed look "give it back" he said. Kitty just chuckled and handed him his hat. Puss took the hat and put it back on his head. "Seriously, you got to stop that" he grinned. "Why? I thought you like it when I steal your stuff." Kitty pouted. Then she grinned and dangled a pouch filled with coins in front of Puss.

Puss huffed and snatched the pouch and put it in one of his boots. He didn't even need to check his boots anymore to tell if the pouch was his, because it was. And this time it's not an exception. "Well, I like it as long as you don't steal my heart" he joked. They laughed at Puss' comment.

They spend some time lying beside each other, gazing at the beautiful sky that lies upon them. Not one word is spoken. It can be said as a comfortable silence. Until Kitty decides to speak up "Puss?" she asked. "Yes Kitty?" Puss replied without turning to face her. "Can I tell you something?" Kitty asked again. "Why yes Kitty, ask away" Puss answered her. Kitty nodded and continued. " Puss, I won't steal your heart" Puss wondered where this is going to. "Because you already stole mine" Kitty finishes her sentence. Puss' heart stopped. He faced kitty and stared at her with a shocked face. Puss couldn't believe it. A beautiful senorita like Kitty would fall in love with a cat like him. Not that he has anything to complain about. "What am I going to say next?" He thought to himself. "The truth" "Listen Kitty, actually, you already stole my heart a long time ago" he continued "long before I stole yours" Puss smiled relieved, finally got the thing he always wanted to say off of his chest."

It is Kitty's turn to be shocked. "How could I have not known this?" she thought. She remembered this one time when she caught Puss staring at her and drooling at the same time. And there was a time when Puss accidently ran into the side of a building with a love struck look on his face after he saw her. "oh _what a fool I was….If only I'd knew"_ she thought. Her thoughts are interrupted when Puss ask her a question. "Uh… What did you say Puss?" Puss raised an eyebrow and repeated "I said, are we going to go our separate ways together?" Kitty grinned "You know, I didn't get what you meant when you said those words last time. And I still don't" "I mean are you going to go back to you stealing spree or are you going to stay with me?" Puss said. "Of course I'm going to stay with you. I love you… Remember?" Kitty ensured.

Then Puss asks Kitty a question that she isn't sure how to answer. "But Kitty, are you willing to give up all those gold out there... for me?" Kitty is left speechless, trying to think what to say next. A moment passed and she got an answer that she knew she is very sure of" Yes Puss". " Why?" Puss asked. "Because your heart is more valuable than any amount of gold I can imagine of…. Your heart is the ultimate gold.. You, Puss, have a golden heart. And I will do whatever it takes to not lose it. Puss smiled widely at her answer. So wide that you can mistake Puss for a cat that went through some kind of bad operation. "Me too, mi amour…. I will keep your heart safe and care for it till the day I die" Puss said.

And with that they kissed each other on the lips passionately until their lungs demand for air. They stare at each other's eye for a moment. Eying the beauty that lies within their eyes. Puss noticed how Kitty's black fur shined brightly under the moonlight. And how beautiful she looks. More beautiful than the moon itsel. Same can be said with Kitty. She noticed how handsome Puss is and how shiny his fur looks. Puss' fur looks like as if it is reflecting the moonlight. A beautiful view for the eye.

They stayed that way for a while until they realized it is already already late at night. "So…" Puss started. "Spend the night with me?" Kitty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she jumped down from the roof, motioning for Puss to catch up with her. "So you want to race huh? Heh….A race it is then." Puss muttered and grinned at the same time. "You cannot defeat Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws!" He shouted after Kitty.

 **So yeah hope you guys enjoyed. I know there might be some bad grammar and some spelling mistakes but be nice lol. My first fanfic. You guys understand right? Well I have to go. Plzz review :)**


End file.
